


Don't

by Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Degradation, Denial, Excuse my kinks popping out here, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Pain Play, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Pure Smut, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy/pseuds/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy
Summary: This is what happens when you let me write smut.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS IN TAGS!!!!! PLEASE READ THEM!!!!  
> Anyway so thanks to a nsfs server because they inspired this idea :p.

Remus groaned on the tile floor, his knees we’re starting to hurt and he couldn’t exactly get out of the position due to the restraints on his arms and legs. Drool was dripping down his chin by this point as well after having the black ball gag filling his mouth in for so long. His bladder ached from how much liquid he was forced to drink and his cock stood right at attention against his stomach from the edging and denial that he had gone through. Not that he didn’t want this, however. This was a scene he dreamed of doing with his boyfriend, Deceit, for forever. They both enthusiastically agreed and set up the scene in Remus’ area of the imagination.

Speak of the devil, Remus’ dishonest snake dom casually sat in a lavish cushioney chair in front of him, drinking a glass of iced tea. He glared at the condensation dripping off the cold glass, his bladder jolting in response. He squeezed his eyes shut as to avoid any more torture.

“Look at me, whore.”

Remus instantly obeyed, looking up at Deceit who smirked in return. The scaled side was clad in an outfit that could make Remus spill like a teenager alone. Claptoe leather boots, his regular dark slacks and a golden dress shirt with intricate designs at the hem adorned his body, but the killer look was only completed with bold make up on the human side of his face that made Remus weak.

“Are you desperate?” The snake asked without an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

Remus nodded. He was holding the whole day and needed to let go. He whined and whimpered through the gag, begging for permission.

Deceit gave him an uninterested look, “Pity.”

Remus moaned softly at his words. Deceit had been continuously denying him for the entire day, and he needed his Master’s permission before he could finally get the relief he craved.

“Well I suppose the little cockslut has been good. Would you like a small treat?” Deceit asked, propping his head up with his arm.

Once again, Remus nodded. He loved getting treats from Master just as much as he loved disobeying him. He began to wonder what it would be. Would Master fuck him? Let Remus suck him off?

Deceit leaned down and undid the gag around the other’s mouth quickly. Remus panted softly, stretching his aching jaw. He didn’t have much time to get comfortable, however, before Deceit lifted one of his boots up to his head.

“Clean it off, slave.” Deceit commanded sternly.

Remus got straight to work, taking anything his master would give him at this point. He let his tongue run against the smooth leather, a nice change of texture compared to the gag. He earned a chuckle from his dom who loved seeing him in such a humiliating position. Remus even went so far as to stick the tip of the boot in his mouth and suck on as if it were a cock. He closed his eyes as he felt another jolt of his bladder suddenly interrupt his pleasure. 

“That’s enough, Remus.” Deceit pulled his shoe back, “Now what do you say?”

“Th-thank you, Master.” Remus managed, “May I please let g-”

Deceit slapped his face, not in an excessively rough manner but just enough to get him to jump, exactly as they planned. He let out a squeak and inhaled sharply.

“I didn’t ask you to speak out of turn like that. I though even a slut like you would know better.” Deceit picked the gag up and adjusted it around Remus’ head once again, “I guess i’ll just have to punish you for it.”

Remus moaned behind the gag and whined. His lower stomach ached by this point and he wanted to let go so badly. Deceit summoned himself another drink and crossed his legs, “Dumb whore, I’ll make you wait for it too so you get even more desperate.”

Remus wanted to grasp his dick or curl up, anything to take the pressure off but he stay put due to the ropes around his arms and legs he couldn’t. He simply watched as his master ignored him from his chair.

After a few more minutes of hearing Remus’ whines, Deceit set his drink on the arm of the chair he sat on and stood up. He whipped out both of his cocks and got closer to Remus. The side in question stared up at his master curiously. 

The thing about Deceit was that he was holding along with Remus the whole day. He leaned down and tugged on Remus’ curls,

“Do. Not. Piss. Or. Cum.”

Deceit stood up and held his two cocks together. He let out a soft sigh and began releasing over Remus’ body, piss quickly running down the submissive’s body. 

Remus’ cock began to weep a mix of precum and piss at the feeling. The warm liquid quickly cooling on his skin made him shiver. Then, he felt something press up against his cock, Deceit’s boot.

“Pathetic slut likes it.” Deceit grinned as he pressed harder against Remus’ cock, “Don’t get that dirty or I’ll make you clean it off, whore.”

Remus whimpered, begging Deceit from behind the gag. Deceit just continued releasing onto Remus. It seemed that he was able to hold more as well with both his dicks. Soon Remus nearly completely covered in his Master’s piss, sitting in whatever wasn’t dripping off his body. Everything, the feeling of him still holding, the warm piss cooling on his skin, Master’s boot pressing on his cock... just the humiliation of the scene was overwhelming in the best possible way.

Deceit panted as he emptied his bladder completely, “Now stay there like a proper little piss slave while I get off, and you still don’t have my permission to cum or relieve yourself. I don’t feel that nice today.”

Remus made a needy whine but accepted his punishment. Deceit went back to the chair and began to stroke his cocks together with one hand, getting off to the sight of Remus. He certainly was a sight to behold.

If his cock wasn’t still being stepped on by Deceit, Remus absolutely would have pissed himself. He wanted to rock against it to get relief or do anything to get off. He was continuously whining and whimpering now through the gag. The now cold piss that covered his body and the surrounding ground made him look even more pathetic and added to the humiliating feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut and used all the effort in his body to keep from pissing himself.

Deceit moaned and stroked himself faster at the sight, “My needy little bitch. Can barely contain himself, huh Remus? Are you Master’s little slut?”

Remus nodded and groaned. He needed to let go so badly. The feeling of holding was only amplified now.

It was only a matter of minutes before Deceit came to the sight. He toppled over the edge with a cry and marked Remus with his seed. He took another moment to catch his breath before he removed his boot from the other’s cock.

“Piss yourself and cum for me like the whore you are Remus.”

Remus’ back arched as he pissed over himself and came harder than he ever had in his life. His vision went white for a moment as he orgasmed, spilling onto his stomach and chest. It took him a good few minutes before he came down from his high, he barely noticed how the room changed to a softly lit bathroom with towels around him and deceit untying him. A lovely flowery fragrance drifted through the air, most likely coming from the filled bathtub in the corner of the room with petals floating in the steamy water. Before he knew it, Deceit was picking him up and showering him with praise as he carried him to the bath. They washed up, talking about the scene and revising it if they wanted to do a similar one, talking about what they liked, and what they wanted more or less of next time. After the two were cleaned up, they happily went into luxurious bedroom and into a bed previously summoned by Remus for cuddles and a nap, sleeping soundly after the nights events.

But oh could they not wait for a next time.


End file.
